Maintenance and Enhancement of ISO/IEC 17025 Accreditation and Whole Genome Sequencing for State Food Testing Laboratories Funding Opportunity Announcement (FOA) Number: RFA-FD-19-018 Competition A: ISO/IEC 17025 Accreditation Maintenance and Enhancement State of Wisconsin Department of Agriculture, Trade and Consumer Protection 2811 Agriculture Drive PO Box 8911 Madison, WI 53708-8911 Project Facility - Bureau of Laboratory Services Project Summary: Project Goals: In support of the State manufactured foods regulatory program, to maintain and enhance the ISO\IEC 17025:2005 accreditation held by the laboratory. Provide for increased microbiological testing capacity as an asset to the national integrated food safety system. In support of surveillance and outbreak response activities, provide for an exchange of food testing from the laboratory to the FDA through mutual reliance. The project will meet the goals through activities which: ? Put in place a memorandum of Understanding (MOU) pertaining to the FOA SCAP requirement between the lab (BLS) and the State MFRPS program, in which we collaborate on increased testing (minimum of 75 samples/ yr) surveillance samples. ? Maintains ISO 17025 accreditation through recognized auditing bodies and keeps current with updates to the standard. ? Maintains and adds relevant test methods to the laboratory?s scope of accreditation through collaboration with the States MFRPS program, thus assuring the data quality objectives of surveillance and outbreak response activities are met. ? Continue to work with FDA to implement and maintain an automated exchange of laboratory test data for use in a regulatory environment. ? Provides advanced quality system training on ISO\IEC17025:2005 and 2017 standards to lab staff by certified and accredited vendors, so that a continuity of capability can be maintained and improved. ? Makes available highly knowledgeable State staff to direct and manage the activities supporting the objectives and goals. Assuring that direction of programmatic tasks is effective and program goals are met through operational management from highly skilled staff. ? Adds microbiological testing capacity to the national integrated food safety system necessary to provide equivalent testing if lab capacity is needed.